carmen_the_2015_filmfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmen
Carmen (year 1) is a 2015 American comedy fantasy-adventure film and the series' first episode. It's directed by Rich Moore and written by Seth MacFarlane. It stars Elizabeth Banks and Chris Pratt. It's sequels are The Great Discovery, Hero of the Forest, The Rescue of the Order, Blue Mountain Mystery, King of the City and The Mystery of the Brave. It's stand-alone sequel 1 day after the events of the second sequel is The Curse of the Were-Bear. *Running time 133 minutes (final film), 206 minutes (workprint) *Country United States *Language English *Budget $2,777,000 *Release dates November 31, 2015 (final film), November 25, 2015 (workprint) Plot The Beginning At the film's prolouge, an offscreen man says the opening line, "This is Baghdad, the place of heart, love and kindness." A man (Eric Sykes) is working hard on his security work and saw a knock on the door. His sister, Mrs. Zoc (Fiona Shaw) and her husband Olaf (Richard Griffiths) were shocked where the man left. A strange shadow appeared and attacks the man offscreen. They went to the front door and saw the man's death and were sad. They saw the shadow but they escaped. They delivered their baby, Noogle (Kara and Shelby Hoffman) to Baghdad. 25 years later, Carmen (Elizabeth Banks) and her best friend Carlos (Will Arnett) were hosting a feast for their father Noogle (Andy García). The man says his monolouge about baghdad, "People and Animals are Happy forever. Animals can talk, Humans are nice to animals and like cats very much. This Kingdom may be bit of a fixing-it-upper but that is okay. Today, Carmen starts a new life. With new friends. In a new home. And that is why today is best day ever." After that, the title appears. The next day, they recieved news that the man was killed by Carmen's former best friend, P.T. Boomer (Alec Baldwin), 25 years ago. Phillip Carmen discovered a scrapped person named Phillip (Chris Pratt) who is fired by his father and boss George (Rich Moore) and scrapped by Carlos three days after the events of The Cat: The Battle of the Five Armies. He decided to be taken back by Carmen. King Noogle makes Phillip his advisor and Phillip reunites with Carlos. The next day, the king's crime boss, Randy (Robin Williams) tells King Noogle the code word "PEACHES" to make sure that P.T. came and told the King that P.T. will capture his daughter. Randy and Hank (Sean Hayes) went to arrest Carmen and told her not to get out. Code Word Two cheeky lemurs, Nico and Pedro (Jamie Foxx and will.i.am) and their new friend, Chanticleer (George Lopez) came to help Carmen escape and take her to the palace. The King's head butler and guard Donald and Douglas (Hank Azaria) warn their master about Carlos and Phillip reunite with them. Randy said, "PEACHES" again and the King didn't believe him that time. Carmen, her friends, Donald, Douglas and the King's pet fish (also played by Sean Hayes) realize that P.T. is coming and escaped on a trolley. The main characters reach Lothlórien, home to Galadriel (Emma Watson) and talk to her. The Perlious Plot of P.T. Boomer Meanwhile, P.T. sent his friends Fifi (Will Ferrell), Roberto (Liam Neeson), Roger and Stanley to get Carmen. They came to the Desert, the rain forest and the tropical weeds but no Carmen. Finally they saw the trolley and took her to P.T. for a reunion. P.T. and Carmen went to see the Zoc Family. Mrs. Zoc forgives P.T. for killing his brother. Carmen zapped Mrs. Zoc and makes her big. She floated away into Space and died. Olaf and P.T. tell Carmen that it was naughty and P.T. sent Carmen to her prison and never come out again. P.T. got a plan to use a secret weapon The Guy Upstairs (also played by Will Ferrell) to destroy Baghdad and sings the deleted song, Bringing Peace to the World. But suddenly, Carmen's friends was her and came to the rescue, They escaped from the dungeon and P.T. and his pets followed them. King Noogle appeared and let them in the carriage. P.T. and Fifi took his motorcycle and Roberto, Roger and Stanley took a balloon. But Carmen jumped up to the balloon and brought them back down. Suddenly, Nico jumped infront of P.T. Boomer and P.T. hit him with his wheel. Nico is dead. P.T. chased them through the tropical weeds, the rain forest and the desert. They went back to Baghdad and saw a bridge. King Noogle pressed the bumpers down button and broke the planks. Pedro says, "We're gonna make it" and Carlos says, "We're not gonna make it."P.T. and Fifi went thorugh the bridge but they died and were not seen again. Fifi and P.T. will return in the film's series sequel and Fifi will get revenge on Carmen in The Great Discovery. Fifi accidentally steps on a catapult placed by Pedro and flies to the moon. The castle is waiting and the gang stopped. Pedro says, "I told you we'd make it." the King was pleased that Carmen defeated Fifi and earned a branch line as her reward. Everyone cheered and Pedro shouts, "Group Hug!" The friends hugged and the screen fades black. Happy Ending 3½ years later, Carmen is hailled a hero and deserved her branch line. At Carmen's branch line, her new friends and the king's servants had a big party to celebrate, Phillip and Carmen were married and Baghdad is saved. Phillip plays "Sepetember" by Earth, Wind and Fire and gets his old and new friends and the king's servants to dance, including a reformed Roberto, Roger and Stanley. The narrator which is The Guy Upstairs repeats his line, "Carmen has a new start in a new home with new friends. And now, every day is best day ever!" A redeemed Fifi and the other cats party on the moon. Back in the castle, the King looks at the party lights and smiles. During the credits, Nico (who survived from being killed by P.T.) has a new body and dances along with his partners behind the throne room, freezing whenever King Noogle looked his way. J.B. Eagle Cast video *Disgust as Carmen *Oh as Phillip *Chief Bogo as Chanticleer *Nick Wilde as Carlos *Kai as P.T. Boomer *Tamatoa as Dr. Livin Van Fifi *Rodney Copperbottom and Master Shifu as Nico and Pedro *Lem as King Noogle *Marty and Flash the Sloth as Randy and Hans *Nico and Pedro as Donald and Douglas *Squint as Roberto *Remy and Emile as Roger and Stanley *Buck as Olaf *Irdessa as Mrs. Zoc *Creek as Luiz *Young Disgust as Young Carmen *Baby Otis the Cow as Young P.T. Boomer *Phineas T. Ratchet as The Guy Upstairs Dance Party Ending Appearences at the party ending (in order of appearance) The Cast dance to "September". All the characters are silent at the last scene. *Princess Carmen: Looking at the party *The Guy Upstairs and Zoe: Playing vollyball and are last seen playing with Pedro *Prince Phillip and Carlos: Phillip is seen piloting a byplane with Carlos as a passenger and greet Carmen. *Randy: Standing on the chair and dancing behind Olaf and Bobo *Roberto, Roger and Stanley: Are shown drinking from the fire extinguisher and later look at the fire *Dr. Hans Ahkmenrah: Dancing with two birds *Olaf and Bobo: Dance the Do-si-do *Pedro: Pulled by the Guy Upstairs in which Zoe chased them *Lady Galadriel: Wishes Carmen pleasure *Sylvio: Directs the turn tables *Donald and Douglas: dance on the records together. *Dr. Livin Van Fifi: Parties in the moon with the other cats *King Noogle: Dancing on his pedestal, looks at the party lights and smiles. Appearences at the end credits (in order of appearence) The End Credits song is "Got To Be Real" and shows clips of the party continuing. *Screenplay by and Story by: As her friends dance, Carmen watches, glowing with excitement. *Executive Producers: Randy shows an excited look and looks at Hans who grins. *Production Designer: Donald and Douglas are seen still dancing on the records. *Film Editor: Olaf, sitting in his chair and Bobo are dancing together. *Music by: Sylvio is seen groove dancing. *Visual Effects Supervisor: Galadriel and King Noogle dance next to each other. *Casting by: Donald dances on the Record spindle while Douglas dances on the platter. *Sean Hayes: Donald and Douglas doing Jed and Octavius' moves form Night at the Museum 3 credits while Owen Wilson is credited *Eric Sykes: Donald and Douglas doing Jed and Octavius' moves form Night at the Museum 3 credits while Steve Coogan is credited *Eric Idle: The Mayor dances with Lady Noogle *Charlie Day: Roberto, Roger and Stanley dance together *Elizabeth Banks: Carmen dances around *Will Ferrell: Carlos dances to the music. He looks at Pedro, bumps him with his hip to get him to dance, which he does. *will.i.am: Pedro dances by rolling his arms and he and Carlos look at each other, smiling. *George Lopez: King Noogle dances, like he owns the dance floor. *Hank Azaria: Zoe and the Guy Upstairs do a dirty dance *Chris Pratt: Galadriel does a snake dance *Will Arnett, Tracy Morgan, Robin Williams, Fiona Shaw, Emma Watson: Carmen tosses Phillip a flower and Carlos catches it by its stem in his mouth. *Carol Burnett, Harry Melling, Jamie Foxx, Liam Neeson: Phillip and Carlos fly around. *A Rich Moore Film: The Castle's outsides *A post-credits scene shows Nico dancing behind the throne TV Tropes *Conspicuous CG: The cab our heroes ride on during the final chase scene. *Dance Party Ending: During the end of the film dancing to Earth, Wind and Fire's "September". *Establishing Character Moment: P.T. sends Fifi, Roberto, Roger and Stanley to capture Carmen. *The Faceless: P. T. Boomer until the climax of the film. *Five-Man Band: **The Leader - Phillip (Carmen is made the Leader after defeating P.T.) **The Lancer - Pedro **The Smart Guy - Nico **The Big Guy - Carlos **The Chick - Carmen (Phillip is made the Chick after defeating P.T.) **The Mentor - King Noogle **Sixth Ranger - Chanticleer (fired to join the Happy Yodelers) **Sixth Ranger Traitor - P. T. Boomer **Kid-Appeal Character - The FIsh **Team Pet - Luiz (until his death) Trivia *In the workprint, Randy and Hank are originally gonna be Mr. Dinkles (the king's vizer), the codeword "peaches" is originally "Kalamana", Nico's death by P.T.'s motorcycle wheel is replaced by Nico's death by dynamite, Nico's last words are offscreen, Bug is the secondary antagonist of the workprint and Fifi is a supporting antagonist, Phillip originally has one line "I Love You" recorded by Jason Bateman (he speaks full sentences in the final cut), Fifi is originally voiced by Vin Diesel, the ending party is cut, King Noogle is originally voiced by Kevin Micheal Richardson, Carlos is mute (he communicates with wheezes and rusty grunts by Jerome Ranft and in the final battle he screams his first words in the workprint "RUN!" (recored by Brian Cummings)), there are originally no songs, P.T. is originally voiced by Micheal York, Mr. Dinkles is originally voiced by Russell Brand, the score is originally composed by John Debney and the post-credits scene featuring Nico still alive is cut. There are pictures from the film at the credits. Carlos didn't tell the story (King Noogle did), at the beginning of the workprint, P.T. has an introduction scene telling the people about the things he has and in workprint's the credits a 5-minute violin, bass and piano trio piece plays. In the final film, P.T. is unseen throughout the final film until it's climax where he reunites with Carmen because his voice is heard and the Troll, the Talking tree, the Giant, the Gnat and Bug are cut. *In the Disney and Allied Filmmakers version and the Director's Cut, Randy and Hank are originally gonna be Mr. Dinkles (the king's vizer), the codeword "peaches" is originally "Kalamana", Nico's death by P.T.'s motorcycle wheel is replaced by Nico's death by dynamite, Nico's last words are offscreen, Bug is the secondary antagonist of the workprint and Fifi is a supporting antagonist, Fifi is voiced by Vin Diesel, the ending party is cut, King Noogle is originally voiced by Kevin Micheal Richardson, Carlos is voiced by Willem Dafoe (Carlos can talk in the Disney and Allied Filmmakers verison and the final film), there are originally no songs, P.T. is originally voiced by Micheal York, Mr. Dinkles is originally voiced by Russell Brand and the score is originally composed by John Debney, P.T. has an introduction scene telling the people about the things he has and in the only song in the credits is the 5-minute violin, bass and piano trio piece from the credits' workprint. Actors after casting by "Don Hahn" in the Credits *Elizabeth Banks *Andy Garcia *Alec Baldwin *Fiona Shaw *Will Ferrell *will.i.am *George Lopez *Hank Azaria *Chris Pratt *Will Arnett, Tracy Morgan, Robin Williams, Fiona Shaw, Emma Watson *Carol Burnett, Harry Melling, Jamie Foxx, Liam Neeson *Sean Hayes, Eric Sykes, Eric Idle, Charlie Day *and Richard Griffiths in end credits *Will Ferrell - The Guy Upstairs *Eric Sykes - Frank Bryce *Richard Griffiths - Olaf *Alec Baldwin - P.T. Boomer *Fiona Shaw - Mrs. Zoc *Will Arnett - Carlos *Andy Garcia - King Noogle *Sean Hayes - The Fish *Elizabeth Banks - Carmen *Robin Williams - Randy *Chris Pratt - Phillip *Hank Azaria - Donald and Douglas *Sean Hayes - Dr. Hans *Bill Faggerbrake - Stanley *Will Ferrell - Dr. Fifi / President Fifi *Liam Neeson - Roberto *Keith Wickham - Roger *Jamie Foxx - Nico *George Lopez - Chanticleer *will.i.am - Pedro *Emma Watson - Galadriel *Harry Melling - Dudley *Tracy Morgan - Luiz During the workprint *Micheal York - P.T. Boomer *Kevin Micheal Richardson - King Noogle *Sara Crowe - Carmen *Jerome Ranft - Carlos (grunts, wheezes and breaths only) *Vin Diesel - Dr. Fifi / President Fifi *Jamie Foxx - Nico *Ron Funches - Pedro *Max Greenfield - Bug *Russell Brand - Mr. Dinkles *Hank Azaria - Donald and Douglas *Carol Burnett - Mavis (the Bird Wife) *Jeff Garcia - Police officer *Sean Hayes - The Fish *George Lopez - Chanticleer *Ben Brutt - The Guy Upstairs *Liam Neeson - Roberto *Keith Wickham - Roger *Bill Faggerbrake - Stanley *Richard Griffiths - Olaf *Emma Watson - Galadriel *Fiona Shaw - Mrs. Zoc *Eric Sykes - Frank Bryce *Eddie Izzard - Troll *Dan Stevens - Talking tree *Nick Kroll - Giant *Andy Richter - Gnat *Jason Bateman - Phillip *Brian Cummings - Carlos (credited as one of the additional voices) Cast in order of appearence (at the end credits) *Will Ferrell - The Guy Upstairs *Eric Sykes - Frank Bryce *Richard Griffiths - Olaf *Alec Baldwin - P.T. Boomer *Fiona Shaw - Mrs. Zoc *Will Arnett - Carlos *Andy Garcia - King Noogle *Sean Hayes - The Fish *Elizabeth Banks - Carmen *Robin Williams - Randy *Chris Pratt - Phillip *Hank Azaria - Donald and Douglas *Sean Hayes - Dr. Hans *Bill Faggerbrake - Stanley *Will Ferrell - Dr. Fifi / President Fifi *Liam Neeson - Roberto *Keith Wickham - Roger *Jamie Foxx - Nico *will.i.am - Pedro *George Lopez - Chanticleer *Emma Watson - Galadriel *Harry Melling - Dudley *Tracy Morgan - Luiz Villians' defeats *P.T. Boomer: Falls to his death in a lake along with Fifi *Fifi: Falls in a barge along with P.T. Boomer * Sylvio: attacked by Fifi and arrested *King Noogle's unnamed Daughter: killed by Fifi during the battle *Mrs. Zoc: Gets inflated into a balloon by Carmen's magic and flies away *Olaf: Watches Mrs. Zoc float away and is unknown *Dudley: Watches Mrs. Zoc float away and is unknown *Frank: Killed by Fifi *The Guy Upstairs: Gets unplugged by Nico and reforms Category:Films Category:MOVIES Category:Carmen